


Mistress Threesome

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [36]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Mistress, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Ichimichi Mao had told Chloe Bennet that she hadn't had a man in a while. So Chloe had taken her out for a night at the night club looking to fill that role. And have a night of fun.





	Mistress Threesome

“Why did you want to take me to this bar?” Mao asked her friend and sometimes lover Chloe Bennet as they walked into the night club. “Because you said that you have had more female lovers then male. We need to get a guy between those sexy legs of your.” Chloe said with a smile and blew her a kiss. “But you must have the same problem. You have far more women in your harem then I do mine.” Mao said looking around to make sure that no one was listening to them talk.

They ordered their drinks and sat in a private VIP booth to watch the crowd below them as they pulsed with the beat of the music. “You heard about me adding BlackPink then?” Chloe asked with a smile. “Yeah. Yuuka was so excited because she loves them now she has an in if she ever wants tickets. So how many does this make for you my sweet?” Mao asked with a smile looking at her.

Chloe stretched out her legs that drove her playthings wild and thought about it. “Let’s see there’s Gal Gadot, Florence Faivre, Olivia Holt, Elizabeth Henstridge, Adrianne Palicki, Scarlett Johansson, Ming-Na Wen, Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim, Rosé, Lisa, and Scarlett wants me meet her harem soon too,” Chloe said listing her harem out. She smiled she hadn’t realized that she had so many until just now. And she knew that she was going to find more and so was the woman that she was looking at right now.

“See I only have Koike Yui, Ciara Hanna, Margot Robbie, and Moritaka Ai. So you must have the same problem but tenfold because we must keep all our little playthings happy and cumming back for more.” Mao said with a smile that clearly said what she meant by that. Chloe smiled at her friend/lover. “Actually I have a steady stream of male lovers too,” Chloe said with a smile looking at her. “Where do you find the time?” Mao asked looking at her amazed.

“You make time sweetie. This may be the path that we have chosen to walk. But are still straight and have certain cravings that no dildo or plaything can squash.” Chloe said as she sipped her drink. “But how do you find them?” Mao said as she took a sip of her own drink. “Places like this are great for that top of thing sweetie. Let’s get a good looking man for you to fuck love.” Chloe said looking at the crowd. What about that guy over there?” Chloe asked seeing a guy as he danced.

Mao looked at the guy. “He is very nice. But I think he’s taken. Look closer.” Mao said with a smile. Chloe looked and she saw the guy behind him was actually grinding up against him and both looked like they were enjoying it too much. “Strike one,” Chloe said with a smile. “What about the guy at the bar?” Chloe asked again. Mao looked she wasn’t sure. “How tall is he?” Mao asked looking at him he had to be at least 6’5”. “Don’t like ‘em tall huh?” Chloe asked her friend. “Not that tall, my love,” Mao said with a smile.

“Strike two. I don’t know what analogy I’m going to switch to if I miss again.” Chloe joked with a smile. She then spotted what she thought would be the perfect man for Mao. She herself was getting a little wet seeing him walk across the dance floor. Before she could even point him out Mao spotted him too and like Chloe, she got wet just thinking about him between her legs. And she could tell that Chloe was the same way. “I can share that hunk with you if you want?” Mao whispered sensually in the ear of Chloe.

“Thank the lord. Pull the curtains so they won’t see this while I make sure he makes his way up her to his wait lovers.” Chloe said as the two of them went to work to make him come up to the private VIP area. “Ichimichi Mao, David Curtis. David, Mao.” Chloe said with a smile as she walked back into the now closed off VIP booth. “Nice to meet you,” he said as held out his hand. “Oh you are going to give the both of us more than a handshake,” Chloe said as she playfully shoved him on top of Mao who welcomed him with a kiss.

He had no idea that this was going to happen when Chloe had approached him down in the club. But he was going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He kissed her back as he reached behind her and found the zipper to her dress. “Don’t let her get too far ahead of me now,” Chloe said with a smile as she reached behind herself and found the zipper on her own dress and unzipped it and let it fall to the floor revealing that she had opted out of underwear and was already naked in the private booth. She then helped him out his clothes as he found that Mao had made the same decision to go without.

“Nice,” he said seeing this. “We are just getting started lover boy,” Mao said with a smile as she pushed him into a sitting position on the chairs in the booth. Chloe had taken off his pants and shirt leaving him there in his underwear. That was when he saw that Chloe was naked too. He had hoped that would be the case with her proclamation of not wanting Mao to get ahead of her. But seeing her like that was the last step to making him the hardest that he had ever been.

Both girls got down on their knees. They kissed slipping each other their tongue before they turned to the horny man waiting for their attention. They peeled back his underwear and let his cock spring free. “That’s what I need. A nice and yummy cock.” Mao said as she took his cock into her mouth and started to suck it as Chloe started to suck on his balls. “Fuck. You ladies know what you’re doing.” he moaned as he felt the two of them work on his cock.

“Wait until we really start getting into this lover boy.” Chloe moaned as she and Mao spat out his cock and balls. Mao then climbed up on him giving him a kiss as she impaled herself with his cock. “Does that ease your itch babe?” Chloe asked with a smile as she kissed Mao’s shoulder from behind. “Fuck yes it does. I need this more often.” Mao moaned as she rode the guy and his cock. “Should I give you my phone number my sweet?” David asked with a smile as he felt her riding him.

“Nope,” Mao said with a lust-filled smile as she turned her head and kissed Chloe slipping her some tongue. “Why is that?” he asked confused by this. “Because you are just some man meat that we need in our pussies.” Chloe moaned as she felt up her friend. “You’re nothing more than that. F-FUCKING MAN MEAT!” Mao moaned as she came for the first time for a man’s cock in weeks. “My turn lover.” Chloe said smiling as she kissed Mao’s neck as she climbed off their “man meat”.

“As much as I want this to be a regular thing. I don’t mind being your man meat. Come here Chloe.” he said pulling her on top of him and his still hard cock. “Fuck.” Chloe moaned as she felt his cock inside of her. “How is our man meat?” Mao asked taking Chloe’s place that she had just a few moments before. Wrapping her arms around her friend/lover. She was feeling her up just as she had done for her. “His job. He’s filling me up nice and good.” Chloe moaned as she kissed Mao’s cheek.

“Yes he does do that,” Mao said with a smile as she looked down at the man that had just made her cum. She blew him a kiss. “You ladies know how to make a guy want to cum.” he moaned as she rode him. “First make me cum lover. Then we’ll figure out where you should cum. In me.” Chloe moaned as she rode him. “Or me?” Mao said as she started to tweaking Chloe nipples. “OH FUCK!” Chloe moaned as she came for their “man meat”.

She climbed off him and the two of them went back to the position that they had at the beginning. On their knees and took his cock and balls into their mouths. “OH FUCK.” he moaned as they worked on his cock again. They were enjoying this; sucking on his cock and making him cum both in and on them. But what they loved more was the fact that their juices were all over his cock when they took it back into their mouths. Because they may have had a threesome with this guy. But this was more about the Mistresses and their need for more than playthings, but cock too.


End file.
